The Birthday Tryst
by Rits1437
Summary: Well how will you propose someone whom you love but not able to confess at all? Watch this Tryst.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Today is Dream princes's Birthday, so written for her. Hope you will at least like it if not anything more and so sorry to post so so late in the day but really I was very busy. Wishing you a very Happy Birthday, hope you get success in your life and everything that you aspire for.**

* * *

**Straight into the story now,**

.

.

**.**

"**THE BIRTHDAY TRYST"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Situation/Backdrop:

Dareya are working together for close to 10 months now. They have become good friends, actually pretty good friends: which not just is friendship but rather something more in fact that something more is the first reason for them to talk to each other. They always used to help each other when it required, even for the simplest of works and never backed away in any situations even if it required their life. Both enjoyed each other's company, wanted to talk to each other more and more every next time they meet.

Both knew their feelings well. Shreya knew the only person she loves in this world is Daya and Daya knew that he too loved shreya more than anything. But both were confused, in a dilemma. Shreya was way too much anxious to confess her feelings to daya and daya too was nervous about proposing to shreya but somehow he gathered courage and decided…STORY

* * *

28 February, 6 PM

Daya is in his house roaming here and there, back and forth thinking, "Kya karu yaar? Kuch samaj nhi aarha…kuch bhi nhi! Shhhaks….uff! Be a man yaar, c'mon chal chal ek call toh kr hi skta h tu..haan bilkul krskta h. Yeah, I can do it. Yaar maine aaj nhi bola toh fir mujhe life mein kbhi aisa chance nhi milega, ek toh uska birthday bhi char saal me ek baar aata h toh nxt birthday tk ruk bhi nhi skta. This is my last opportunity, din bhi sahi h..main bhi hu…wo bhi h…waqt bhi thik h…everything is in my favour. Okay, lets go for it then."

Daya: Haan shreya, main daya bol rha hu.

Shreya(confusedly): yes sir, I know. Apka number save h phone mein.

Daya bites his teeth in desperation, he knows those are nerves.

Daya(smartly ignores it): acha wo choro, mujhe tumhe kuch puchna tha?

Shreya: kya?

Daya: wo kl tumhara birthday h toh sham me tum mere saath bahar chalogi?(he stretches his nerves of neck immediately in nervousness).

Shreya(delightedly): Acha, mere birthday ka treat h?

Daya: vaisa hi kuch samaz lo.

Shreya: okay, but where?

Daya: That's a surprise! Ill come to pick you up at 6:00 in the evening tomorrow, be ready.

Shreya: Alright.

Daya: see you then, take care, bye.

Shreya: Ya, you too take care…bye.

They hung up the call.

* * *

29 February, 6 PM,

Knock knock, and door opened in a split second. Daya was left totally mesmerized by the beauty of shreya. She was looking damn gorgeous that day wearing a stunning LBD. He was so lost that he even dint recognized his position. He was standing with one hand ready to knock the door for the third time and other hand behind him which he had took to take out the rose. Shreya was in same condition, she was too engrossed in the sparking eyes of him. The scene was a standstill, it seemed like there were not even movements of lungs.

After a while, both were back in the world of pollution and completely embarrassed. Shreya tried to welcome him in but he refused.

Daya(forwarding the red rose): A not so beautiful rose for the queen of roses.

Shreya: ohhh thank you so much(blushing), I'm not that beautiful now.

Daya: of course, you are…dekho ye petals tumko dekhkar kaise murjha gaye.(said smilingly)

Shreya chuckled so sweetly in reply and said, "thanksssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss".

Daya: chalein ab?

Shreya: ok.

They got out off the house and walked towards daya' s qualis but little did shreya knew that he had brought his bike.

Shreya: bike? Sir, where's your car?

Daya: arre there was a problem with its engine, it was just not getting started..so I got the bike. Any problems?

Shreya: no not at all, in fact I would love to go on a bike rather than the usual cars.

Daya: then what's waiting us now?(smiled broadly)

Shreya(smiling): okay, lets go. But where are we going?

Daya: Movie.

Shreya(surprisingly): Movie, But which?

Daya: Jab we met.

Shreya: wow, I really wanted to watch it and today im gonna do it. Thank you so much sir!

Daya: anhan, itne jldi thank you mt kaho abhi toh bht kuch baaki h.(grinned) Just wait and watch.

Shreya: lets see, kya kya kiya h apne.

They watched the evening show, at least shreya did. Daya was so busy in staring shreya that he dint even know when the movie ended.

Shreya: sir…sir…sirrrrrrr?

Daya: haan..what happened?

Shreya: the movie has ended…kb tk baithne ka plan h yaha pe?

Daya: isme meri kya glti h? its all your mistake, agar tum itni beautiful dikhogi toh main toh tumhe hi dekhunga na aur upper se popcorn bhi main hi tumhe feed kr raha tha so I had no chance to watch the movie.

Shreya: ok..ok. aaj bht jyaada taarif ho rhi h vrna toh muh se toh ek bhi tariff ka shabd nhi nikalta.

Daya: wo kya h..roj tum sundar thori na dikhti ho….(grinning).

Shreya: kya? How mean?

Daya: okay, chalo ab..main bs majak kr rha tha. Tum toh roj hi sundar dikhti ho bs aaj tum aur bhi jyaada dikh rhi ho.

Shreya: acha…jyaada makkhan mat lagaiye aur bataiye ab kaha?

Daya(smiling): club Sea4.

Shreya(amazed): Really? That's awesome.

Daya just smiled back in reply. It was late February, but still there was some coldness in air, as they were on bike shreya could feel that chillness so she held daya tightly and pressed herself into him. He just smiled.

In club,

Daya(twisting his head slightly): come lets go.

Both got on the floor and right away killed it, totally rocked it. They set the mood up with the swaying moves that got them moving.

Daya pulled shreya in him circling her around and next moment swiveled her away and signaled the Club manager.

~~~~~Immediately song changed,

Main waha jaha pe tu hai, mera ishq toh junoon h

O Jaanaaa..O Jaanaaaa…..

Din Raat Sochta Hoon, Tujhe itnaa pyar main du

Jo kbhi utar naa paaye, Tuje wo khumaar main du

Mujha aise tu kuch mila h, Jaise ke koi dua h

Tujhe koi aanch aaye to main khud ko bhi jalaalu

Har din mujjhi me tu h, har shab mujhe me tu h

Mera dil to yehi chahe, tujhe rooh me saja lu

Har pal tuje sambhaalu, tere saare gam uthaalu

Dil kash teri adaa ka, har lamha main chura lu

Har dam khudi me tu h, Meri Bekhudi me tu h

O Jaanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

It was unofficially a proposal by daya to shreya, his feelings expressed to her in a way of a song.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it is ended in mid way though I wanted to continue it. But pehle hi pura din chala gaya aur ab aur late nhi krskta tha to post the story. Hope you guys liked it. And please one kind request…those who read please review..pleaseee guys. Next part will be out tomorrow.

Sorry sundas for being so late, batana kaise likha.

Once again, A very happy Birthday. Enjoy, have a blast!

Belated merry Christmas to everyone :)

Take care.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BIRTHDAY TRYST: Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuing on:**

After the party got over, they moved to a nearby restaurant which was already booked by daya for this special occasion. As they got in, they were welcomed with beautiful flowers spread on the entrance of the restaurant.

Shreya(happily): apne mere liye itna sb kuch kiya h sir, thank you very much. Ye mere life ka sbse acha birthday h.

Daya: hmm..anything for you.

Shreya looked up to meet daya's eyes and they were in their merry way again. She looked deep in his eyes and aasked, "Is that really so?"

Daya in response said, "What you think?"

Before shreya could say anything further, the manager just about the wrong time interrupted them, welcoming them in.

Daya: haan haan, aao shreya.

They settled themselves on the chairs kept near the table which was decorated by beautiful flowers. There was also the melodious music of the guitars played by the musicians a little away from them. There was some sort of aroma in the air which was making the atmosphere so lovely.

Shreya: its beautiful! Wow, sir ye sb kitna acha h…mujhe toh samaz nhi aaraha ki aapka shukriya kaisa karu. This is really the best birthday I ever had.

Daya: chalo, dinner krte h.

Shreya: chaliye.

As she started opening the platters one by one, she got more and more happier seeing them. It was everything of her liking and she was just taken aback seeing the preparations that daya had done for her.

Daya: sb tumhare hi pasand ka h.(smilingly)

Shreya smiled back sweetly in reply.

They had their dinner and daya asked her to come to beach which she happily agreed to. As it was getting very late, the temperature kept getting lower and lower and it got quite chilled out now. Daya saw shreya shivering due to the cold and said, "mera jacket lo shreya, isse thand km lagegi".

Shreya: thank you sir. Kitne caring aur responsible h, so loving(internally).

They were walking on the seashore side by side in such a pleasing romantic atmosphere.

Daya(very softly): shreya, tumhe aaj acha laga?

Shreya: acha? Sir muje kitna acha laga main nhi bata skti..i have got no words to say..it was just..just…just so Amazing…I loved it.

After taking a bit of a pause, she said, "haan pr ek cheez ki kami reh gayi?"

Daya stopped walking and looked into her. He asked, "kya reh gaya?"

Shreya(looking deep into his eyes): apko nhi pata?

Daya: pata toh h pr ye pata nhi ki mujhe jo pata h wo tumhe pata h ki nhi isiliye ye pata hona….

Shreya(cutting him): offo sir kya pata pata laga rkha h..jo kehna h saaf keh dijiye na.

Daya: keh du?(looking in her eyes)

Shreya: haan.

Daya(smiling): Sharma toh nhi jaogi?

Shreya(understanding what he is trying to do): acha, aisa kya kahenge ap jisse main Sharma jaungi?(innocently)

Daya: ok..toh suno.

They were very close now and looking deep in each other's eyes.

Daya: I….

Shreya: I…what?

Daya: I…I…

Shreya: im hearing….

Daya: I….eye liner jo tumne laga rkha h wo pura spread hogaya aur tum batsurat lg rhi ho. He starts laughing out loudly.

Shreya(totally shocked): kya? Kidhar? She checks herself and after assuring that she is fine, says "kaha h, ha? Sb thik hi toh h".

Daya winks and starts laughing even more loudly. Shreya understood it was all a plan of daya and now she is angry on him. She began to beat him and he started running away from her.

Shreya(running after him): ruko, kaha bhag rahe ho, main apko chorungi nhi…,mujhe batsurat kaha.

Daya: arre pehle prko toh sahi chorne ke liye and teases her even more.

Suddenly shreya collapses down on to the shore and becomes unconscious. Daya seeing her like that immediately goes near her and pats her cheeks.

Daya(concerned): shreya!...utho shreya..kya hogaya aise achanak?...utho shreya…please. Isse hospital le jaana hoga jldi.

As he is going to pick her up, she opens her eyes and turns him around. Now, she is on top of him and he is in bottom.

Shreya: kyun bachhu, pakad liya na?

Daya(shocked): mtlb tum acting kr rahi thi? Main kitna dar gaya tha shreya tumko aise nhi krna chahiye tha. Ek pl ke liye mujhe aisa laga ki maine tumhe kho diya.

Shreya was close to him with their breaths touching, asked "pr kyun? Kyun apko aisa laga? Kyun?

Daya(staring her): kyunki main tumse pyar krta hu, I love you.

Shreya: really?

Daya kept his palm on her cheek, deeply looking into her eyes and said, "haan, main tumse pyar krta hu aur itna krta hu ki main khud bhi nhi jaanta ki main tumhare khushi ke liye kis had tk ja skta hu…I really love you so much".

Shreya hugged him tightly in happiness and said, "I love you too".

They hugged and hugged to such an extent that they also dint know for how long they were cuddled into each other. When they separated, shreya asked "itna drama kyun kiya batane me?"

Daya: dekhna chahta tha ki tum mujhse kitna pyar krti ho.

The next moment he was locked in a deep passionate kiss which continued till they needed some air.

Shreya: main apse itna pyar krti hu ki jitna main khud se bhi nhi krti…..apke liye toh meri jaan bhi km h.

This time shreya's lips got locked and they were again involved in some romance.

Daya(breaking): ab phirse aisa mt kehna kbhi…tumhari jaan ab meri jaan h aur main meri jaan ko kaise kuch hone de skta hu.

They again kissed each other and continued on their merry way in the beautiful glittering night.

* * *

**A/N: That is it. I know it was not that good but still I tried to do as best as I can. Thanks for reading. Please review and SYLM will be updated before 31****st****. Thanks a lot who read and reviewed the first part, please review this one too. **

**I was not in ff for the last 20-25 days or so, because of that I have missed a lot of stories. I promise to read them as soon as possible. Take care all!**

**Thanks,  
Ritesh7 :)**


End file.
